


Against the Wall

by octopusgardener



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I Love You, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Workplace Sex, fucked against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusgardener/pseuds/octopusgardener
Summary: George really can’t get enough of you. It’s not surprising that he’s desperate to fuck you all the time, and being at work isn’t even enough to stop him. After all, the stockroom is for private personnel only...
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 141





	Against the Wall

"How long've we got?" 

Your words were muffled as George pressed his lips against yours, kissing you fervently as he pressed you up against the wall of the stockroom. The edge of a Skiving Snack Box jabbed into your back uncomfortably, and stumbled blindly along the way, arms still wrapped around your boss' neck. 

"Twenty minutes," George replied, his lips dipping to brush across your collarbone hungrily. "Fred's going for lunch at two."

You hummed contentedly as he sucked at your sweet spot, and you felt him shiver over you as you ran your fingernails through the short hair at the back of his neck. His fingers danced down your sides, slipping up beneath your shirt and brushing across your exposed skin. You couldn't help but feel impatient - he was moving awfully slowly considering the time constraints you had. 

"Stop teasing," you whined softly, tipping your head back as he cupped your breasts through the thin, lacy material of your bra. "Please, George."

"Needy little thing, aren't you?" He teased, smirking down at you as he reached around behind you and unclipped your bra. "That's a good girl, be patient for me, yeah?"

As he said it, he easily pushed the thin material of your shirt up and over your shoulders, dropping it onto the floor beside you. Your bra followed shortly, and quickly he had lowered his mouth to graze across your nipples, which were stiffening rapidly with arousal and the cold stockroom air. As if in pursuit of revenge, you lowered your hand from his neck to palm across his crotch. It resulted in a stiff inhale from above you, and all of a sudden, you were face-to-face again.

"Up," George said lowly, yet there was still the obvious tone of authority poking through. Always one to comply, you jumped slightly at the feeling of his hands against the back of your thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist and pressing you tightly against the wall. 

From this higher angle, you had the perfect view of the stockroom door - if anyone were to walk in, your tits would be entirely visible to them. It was so risky it almost made you hornier, and you knew George would be pleased with how positively soaked you were for him. You could feel the knot in your stomach growing as he pushed your skirt up over your hips, his fingers teasing you over the material of your thong. 

"Fuck, so horny, little one. This wet for me already, sweetheart?"

His words were enough to make you desperate, and you whined impatiently for his touch. He seemed to catch your drift, as he quickly pushed your thong aside and began to rub perfect circles against your clit. Your initial moan was so loud that he immediately cut you off with an open-mouthed kiss, hoping to keep you quiet - on second thought, you would have been much better using a silencing charm. 

"Please, Georgie," you whimpered softly, speaking against his lips as his fingers dipped inside of you. "Need you so bad. We don't have much time, please just fuck me."

You were aware of how exposed you were. George was completely dressed still despite the large tent forming at the crotch of his suit trousers. Alternately, you were almost entirely naked, and the cool air in the stockroom would have been enough to make your teeth chatter if you hadn't been so hot with arousal. 

"Begging for it, darling? You must really want me, hm?" He teased, but you watched as he shouldered off his blazer, removing his fingers from you to work away at his own clothing. 

Beneath your thighs, you could feel his hands wiggling around to free himself. The distinctive sound of his zip filled your ears, and as if perfectly on cue, you felt his cock poking at you, standing erectly to attention. 

"Normally I'd make you work for it," George murmured, and suddenly visions of you blowing him on your knees in his office filled your mind. "But we don't have a lot of time, so..."

Before you knew it, his cock was pressing tightly against you and then, all of a sudden, you could feel nothing but him. He pushed entirely inside of you, his hands gripping firmly onto your thighs as he grunted appreciatively. You let out a long mewl, most probably loud enough to hear from the shop floor if it wasn't for the chaos that ensued there. 

"Merlin, you're so tight for me, sweetheart," George groaned, buried his lips against your neck once again. "D'you like taking my cock like the good girl you are?"

You were almost speechless as he bottomed out within his very first stroke. You could feel his fingertips digging into you as he held you closely against the wall, and you were certain there would be bruises there for days after from the pressure. Suddenly, you could no longer feel the stockroom's chill as George pressed his chest to yours, warming you from the outside in. 

"So fucking good, Georgie," you moaned into his ear, letting your breath linger against his skin for a moment. "Want you to wreck my tight little cunt. It's all for you."

"Oh?" George's ears perked up at your words, and if you weren't just imagining it, you swore you could feel his cock twitch inside of you. He began to thrust up into you, teasingly slow with his movements. "You're so fuckin' perfect. My gorgeous, gorgeous girl. How do you want me, love?"

"Please, George," you whined, your fingernails digging into his shoulders. "I need you to fuck me, nice and rough. Please."

"That's my good girl," George praised, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip before pressing another kiss to your lips shortly. 

Your heart ached at the praise George had bestowed upon you, but you were quickly distracted as he sped up all at once. His cock was driving rapidly upwards, filling you up so wonderfully as he kept a steady pace to his thrusts. His lips returned to yours, placing an open-mouthed kiss against them as you clung onto him for dear life. 

The heavy sound of his hips slapping against your skin echoed around the room, and the blissful feeling of an approaching orgasm simmered in your belly. You considered what would happen if someone were to walk in, but the only other person with access that day was Fred, and in your lust-filled haze, you couldn't quite bring yourself to consider that a disaster. 

"You're close, aren't you, sweetheart?" George said, and you wondered how he was so composed as he fucked into you harder with every stroke. "Are you gonna cum for me, love?"

"Yes! Fuck, George, I'm so close," you choked out, tilting your head back against the shelf behind you as you bounced on his cock, your legs twisted tightly around his waist. 

"Cum on my cock, lovely. I wanna feel you come undone for me," he demanded softly, and you could tell the very notion of you cumming was enough to get him closer. 

"Fuck! Oh, George! I'm cumming!" 

You could tell he was praising you again, but the power of your orgasm was enough to momentarily separate you from all senses other than the overwhelming explosion in your stomach. Panting, you rode out your high against him, moaning so loudly he had to muffle you with yet another kiss. 

Retracting from him, you could see the strained look on George's face. It was obvious the tightening of your cunt around him had driven him closer to his own orgasm, his focus slipping ever-so-slightly. Still, his hips were driving thrusts up into you, his cock pounding into you harshly still. You yelped softly, sensitive after your orgasm.

"George," you mumbled softly, catching your breath as you spoke. "I want you to cum in me."

You watched his face falter, and for a second his thrusts seemed to slow. You'd never allowed him to do it before, always too scared of the consequences, but in that moment it seemed so blindingly crucial that he did. His cock twitched inside of you again, and you knew his orgasm was imminent. 

"Fuck, I love you," he groaned, and with three more thrusts, he'd came inside of you. You moaned too, feeling the warmth of it as it coated you, and you pulled his chest against yours, relishing in the moment. 

"I love you too," you mumbled into his ear, brushing your fingertips through the short hairs at the back of his neck. 

"You're incredible, love," he said, seeming to have recovered from his orgasm. By now, his cum was beginning to seep out of you, dribbling down past his cock and down your thighs. 

"You must have rubbed off on me," you said with a grin, and pressed a final kiss to his lips. "But c'mon. We'd better get cleaned up if we're to get back to work on time."

He groaned loudly, making you laugh. You knew if he had it his way, you'd be skiving work for a second round, but that wasn't exactly possible. You'd just have to save that for later.


End file.
